


I'm Gonna Make You Feel Beautiful, Baby

by Monobear



Series: Lastverse Series [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of drinking, Peter and Rocket engage in some risqué activities. Unfortunately, these activities happen to have consequences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mating Period

**Author's Note:**

> WELL. First attempt at writing smut. Let's see how it goes.

They hadn't been this piss-drunk the first time they tried it.

Of course, at the moment, Peter Quill was far too drunk off his ass to think coherently, and the thought that was dominating his mind was  _goddamn, it's really sexy to hear the one person who'd never beg for anything beg for my cock._ It'd been a long night with a typical test to see who could get the most drunk, and despite Rocket trying his hardest to stay sober, he'd eventually given in, crawled into Peter's lap, and whispered into his ear that he was really horny and if he didn't get fucked right now, he'd lose his goddamn mind. _  
_

Needless to say, Rocket didn't lose his mind entirely, though the glazed look in his eyes coupled with the pleased drooling grin on his face showed that his mind wasn't entirely there, either. Rocket would never admit it - never in words - but when he took in Peter's cock, he had one of the most pleased expressions you'd ever see him have, bar none. The first time that they'd had sex, it was a bit of a pause when they'd gotten to that portion, since neither of the two was exactly adjusted to bottoming thanks to their previous relationships. Eventually, Rocket just gave in with the temptation being too much and snapped that he wasn't so delicate that he'd, y'know, break if he took it in...despite the fact that he made a high-pitched noise that sounded like _'EEEeeehoooh'_ when Peter had first 'broken him in'. Since then, however?

"F-Fuck...fuck me harder, Shtar Lord....I wanna be your...your biiiitch..."

He'd definitely gotten a taste for it. And holy shit, did it feel good. Still a bit tight, but that only helped make it feel better. Better than any girl he'd ever fucked, to be honest, and the fact that the raccoon had firmly decided that he couldn't possibly give a shit less with who heard the dirty talk that he was spouting out was also pretty sexy.

"OH--oh, fuck y-yeah, hit it right...r-right there..." Rocket adjusted himself a bit, drooling and moving in rhythm with the thrusts, a bit of precum leaking from his own member. He pulled the Terran down, kissing him passionately and roughly, letting out a moan into the kiss and shuddering. "Mmm..." His voice had sunk into far less confidence than he'd usually have - whereas Rocket would normally deny he'd say any of the things he was saying at the moment, the drunk-off-his-ass, horny-as-hell Rocket was pleading - no, begging to be possessively claimed, and the minute Peter bit into his lip he gasped and practically purred. Perhaps it was a bit of the animal instinct coming back to him, although he'd never felt those kind of feelings before - perhaps he'd want to claim someone else, but to be claimed, himself? It hadn't been something he'd considered.

But considering Quill was just as drunk, he was fucking the raccoon as hard as he liked, assuring him that yes, he'd most definitely make him his bitch and one sober thought crossed Rocket's mind that they'd most likely be scratched up like hell in the morning -- and it was a damn good thing that their jobs involved them getting into as much danger as possible, or those would be far less easy to explain away as 'from a battle'.  

To be entirely honest, the two had had a habit of getting onto each other like rabbits since their relationship started, as shown by their tendency to sneak away from the rest of the group at times, usually with Quill initiating it and Rocket eventually giving up resisting and the two disappearing into Peter's room with a locked door at any time they pleased on the ship.

(Hell, Rocket even initiated it at times, usually with his tail lifting up ever so slowly and brushing gently against Peter's front - obvious that the raccoon knew what he was doing by his smug smirk, though he'd play innocent if called out on it. It was rather obvious that Rocket tended to immediately lift his tail up when horny now, almost instinctively to give Quill better access. He hadn't even noticed until Peter teasingly pointed it out, and at that point he'd turned a dark shade of red and made some comment to the effect of 'only because you'd told me to those first few times.' It'd been particularly amusing when Quill's shirt had gotten ripped open mid-battle, and when he arrived back to the ship, sweaty and with his chest exposed, Rocket's tail shot up like...well, a rocket as his face turned bright red and he hastily suggested that Peter probably had extra shirts IN HIS ROOM and that he'd be there getting one out for him. Peter had nonchalantly stated after Rocket had dashed off that he was going to be busy for a while. The rest of the team waved their hands and told him to go ahead.)

They'd even had at least one time where everyone was off on different missions besides the two, and NOVA Corps just happened to check in mid-blowjob. Peter had to give a brief status update while Rocket teasingly ran his tongue up and down his cock and took it in, which was difficult considering he also had to control his facial expressions. ("Y-Yeah, everything's going great, Nova Prime...just great..." "Where is...Rocket? You said he hadn't been assigned to anything." Rocket had to keep himself from snorting at that point. "Um, he's...in his room, working on something...n-new gun...yeah..." Rocket immediately whispered that yes, he was working on a 'gun', so at least Peter wasn't lying entirely.) As soon as the videocall ended, he'd let out a loud groan that had been building up for a while, and smirked as he held the raccoon's head in place and started mouthfucking him. Rocket didn't move an inch and only hummed pleasingly, so there were no objections there.

And the minute after Peter had gotten that jealous episode over seeing Lylla? That was perhaps the roughest sex they'd ever had, at least from Peter's end, and Rocket was more than okay with that, despite the fact that he'd had to stand for the entire rest of the next day. (Groot had been heavily confused after everyone else had sat down, and Rocket awkwardly stayed standing, attempting to sit and immediately getting a pained expression while Peter snickered into his palm. Rocket had eventually returned the favor by scratching his claws against his lover's back in the midst of their next tryst, ending up with Peter not being able to sit back or lay down.)

"Oh--oh, s-shit, I love you, Peter..." Rocket moaned, kissing his lover passionately. It was times like this, when he saw his lover's entire body, that he knew he wasn't worthy of him. He was sexy, and handsome, and not bad in the sack either, so it was surprising that Peter made every effort to assure his lover that he wasn't ugly, he was sexy as hell, he was the only thing that got him rock hard anymore, he was perfect for him and anyone who said otherwise could go fuck themselves. Their more passionate, tender lovemaking sessions were often reassurances that despite what anyone else said, they were perfect for each other, and they made each other believe it and more and more every day they knew they were in love with each other. 

Though there was one thing they didn't know.

Alien biology was a strange thing, and Quill still didn't know the depth of his own. One thing that he hadn't entirely realized was that in the midst of this one fateful tryst, he'd ended up discovering something entirely strange about himself. "F-...FUCK..." The burst of pleasure he'd gotten at that one moment was the fact that he'd ended up - despite not even knowing it -- knotting his lover, evidenced by the fact that he slowly realized that he was not able to pull out. But Rocket was loving it.

"Y-YEAH, F-FUCK ME DE-DEEP! OHHH, F-FUCK, P-PETER..."

Another thing he hadn't entirely realized is that his species had another rare course to its biology. 

Rocket had begun eagerly sliding much faster on Peter's dick, feeling it begin to throb, especially when the Terran had begun to rub his hand on his own, something he'd gasped at, but immediately took pleasure in. "F--fuck..." He'd gone from locking himself in his room, sliding his own paw along his dick while thinking of Peter fucking him and quietly whining for him to actually do so to Peter himself rubbing his cock, causing him to let out a groan of 'yes, goddammit, yes'. Not too long from that point, Peter came inside Rocket, the raccoon eagerly taking the cum inside him and feeling the impact, causing himself to release with a loud moan of "F-FUCK!" Peter's biology let him pull out at that point, but the deed was already done.

The rare course was that due to the rarity, it'd ended up that Peter's half-alien DNA had carried on the trait from his species that they could impregnate anyone, regardless of gender or species after knotting them, and Rocket had pushed all the right buttons for him to subconsciously think that now was the time and that yes, there'd be no better mate and he most definitely had to be claimed now, lest someone else take him and use him to reproduce their own. But, of course, neither knew the full depth of what they'd done.

For the time being, they just snuggled up to each other, Rocket gently nuzzling his head into Peter's chest - one of the few gentle things Rocket would ever do, and Peter running a hand through Rocket's fur until they fell asleep.


	2. The Pregnancy

It was never a complete surprise for any of the Guardians to have firmly secured the toilet after a night of drinking, especially Rocket. The raccoon had woken up, snuggling up to his lover for a bit while closing his eyes, just smiling in the comforting warmth of his mate...until he'd realized that there was a very dizzying headache and the fact that something in his chest was rising straight to his throat, and he immediately dashed to the bathroom after tugging some clothes on, slamming the door shut with a 'GODDAMMIT N--BLUUGHHHAGGH'. It was the hardest he'd thrown up - perhaps forever - and he hadn't stopped by the time Peter woke up, causing the Terran to knock at the door after, himself, getting dressed.

"Rocky? You 'kay?"

"Not in the sl--HURK--slightes--MMPHBLEHAAAAAAAGH." He spat out the puke into the toilet, shaking his head. "This is the worst I've ever felt after a night of drinking, and before you ask, no, it wasn't the sex. The sex was fucking fan--HURK--fantasti--BLEEEHGHURRK." Rocket let out a shaky breath. "F-Fuck, it hurts."

Peter tugged open the door, sliding into the bathroom, and closing it afterwards, gently wrapping his arms around his lover. "'s alright, you're alright, babe." It was in these moments where Rocket was stressed out the most that Quill let a bit of his natural southern accent slip into his voice, which Rocket always found attractive - and it calmed the raccoon damn near immediately. Rocket simply licked Quill's cheek instead of a kiss due to his current predicament, then leaned over the toilet again and hurked up another set of barf. 

"Don't....don't fuckin' get it, didn't do anything out of the usual last night, why's it hurtin' so much?" Rocket muttered, letting out another shaky breath. "Ugh..."

Once was enough, but when it'd happened for a whole week? Despite Quill's knee-jerk reaction to any sort of doctor visit being responded to with a 'NONONO. No.' he agreed that yes, perhaps it'd be good if the raccoon did get this checked out. Rocket sighed and relented, letting the rest of the concerned team get him to be checked out. So, on the next planet they found an acceptable medical facility, they'd taken him in.

* * *

 

"I don't know how to tell you this, Mister...Raccoon."

"Just go ahead and--mmph--ugh, tell me." Rocket grimaced. "Best to tell me what this shit is so I can get over it."

"That's the thing. You won't be getting over it for quite a while." The doctor intoned, causing Rocket to give him an odd stare. "I've never seen anything like it, but the fact of the matter is that you are growing a womb...and a child inside it. To put it simply, you're pregnant."

Rocket paused, blinking for a few seconds, then snorted. "Pffhahaha, alright, you got me, doc. Good one. Now what is it, really?"

"That wasn't a joke. Have you been having regular intercourse as of recently?"

"...Uh, yeah, with my fiancé." Rocket was quickly realizing that the doctor wasn't joking in any way, shape, or form. 

"Then I suppose you have an answer as to who the baby's...father...is. Perhaps we should tell him?"

Rocket was only barely coming to terms with it after realizing the seriousness, and only barely choked out a few words. "...Yeah. His name is Peter. Peter Quill."

Quill had been lazily flipping through a magazine, only half-paying attention when he heard a nurse intone "Peter Quill?"

"Um, yeah. That's me." He stood up.

"Your fiancé wishes to see you. Room 4-A."

Peter nodded, walking down the hallway after the nurse - 3-A, 3-D, 4...4-A, there it was. He opened the door, only to see a pale Rocket staring at him, absolutely silent. The doctor looked between the two, raising a brow slowly as if to say 'really?' at the appearance of the two, but he proceeded onwards. "Mister Quill, due to an...unfortunate side-effect of presumably your biology, we've discovered what the problem here is. Your lover appears to be pregnant, and due to his account that you're the only partner he's been having regular intercourse with, the child is no doubt yours. I'll leave you a bit of time to discuss this while I get the paperwork checked out, but you'll have to come in for regular visits due to the complications with this unusual birth." The doctor explained, then pushed the door open. "Oh, and congratulations." With that, he left the two alone.

"...This is a big joke, right?" Peter muttered, looking over at Rocket. The raccoon let out a long sigh, but shook his head.

"Apparently not, because I asked the same exact thing when he told me. Congratu-fucking-lations, Pete, you knocked me up." Rocket frowned, sitting uncomfortably with a facial expression between pure terror and annoyance. "I guess you had no idea this would happen, but still, christ. I can't believe it. You know, I'd kinda adjusted to this whole thing. Staying with you, being married, getting fucked and loving it as often as we could, but now...this. This I didn't expect. The hell are we going to tell everyone else? 'Hey, guys, we had so much sex that we ended up with an unnatural pregnancy so don't mind the fact that Rocket's currently carrying whatever poor mishmash of our DNA in a makeshift womb!' ....I can't imagine any of this will turn out well." His ears folded over. "We're bad enough as is, but if it....if it lives, we're not...we're not role models or parents..."

"...We'll manage, okay? We'll manage." Quill spoke up. "Yeah, I had no idea this would happen either, but it did. It did and we'll cope. We may not be the most ideal parents in the galaxy, but it's happened and I....I'll make it up to you and take care of you during this shit, god, I'm so sorr--"

"Don't be, my fault in the first place for practically begging for your dick every moment I got." Rocket chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Yeah. We'll cope. God, I'm gonna hate acting like I know I will, practically attaching myself to you and wanting to be held and bluhbluh--"

"So no different than usual then?" Quill grinned.

"Oh, shut the hell up." Rocket couldn't help the fact that he did snicker a bit. "I am NOT your damsel-in-distress clingy-ass swooning whenever I see your face girlfriend, and I never will be. I'll just...be a bit closer to it than usual now."

Quill gently took the raccoon into his arms, who didn't object and simply snuggled up to his lover. "Yeah, I know. The fact that you're not is one of the reasons I'm in love with you."

"Love you too, even if you are the asshole that knocked me up."

* * *

 

Once they got back onto the Milano, they had to explain the whole thing. Gamora, surprisingly enough, was the first one to crack a joke about the whole situation.

"So no more drinking for the expecting mother, then."

Rocket grimaced. "D'ast, right, yeah, have to go cold on that..."

"I am Groot."

"Okay, yes, yes, first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, don't get snarky with me." Rocket shot a look at Groot, who merely smiled happily. "Ah well. Won't take too long...hopefully..."

"I am Groot?"

"No, we haven't decided on a name - well, Pete hasn't, I kinda....if it...if it lives, I've got ideas." Rocket commented. 

"Really?" Quill questioned, looking down at his partner.

"Yeah, uh....if it's a girl, I really want to name her....I don't know why, but Lucille. Lucy. If it's a boy, Maxwell. Max. I've just...always liked those names."

"Pssh, they're cute. 'm okay with it. Just, uh....I want their middle name to be Meredith." Peter said, quietly. Rocket nodded knowingly, nuzzling him gently.

"Well, yeah, of course. Lucille Meredith Quill or Maxwell Meredith Quill. Perfect. They'll take your last name since I'll probably take it too once we get around to the whole 'getting married' thing."

"I am Groot..."

"...yeah, I guess it does sound more natural the more that I think about it."

"I am Groot."

"Shaddup, 'm not...goin' soft." Rocket grumbled, crossing his arms and childishly pouting. Quill just snickered, keeping his lover close. Somehow, it all seemed kind of...right, in its own way.

* * *

 

It began with the puking. Rocket could handle the puking. He'd been drunk so many times and suffered through that that it was really just a minor annoyance at this point. But then came the more annoying parts.

_"What do you mean I can't go out there and fight?!" Rocket snapped, twirling his gun around in his paws. "I'm the best sharpshooter you have!"_

_"You're also pregnant, and the entire team agreed that we don't want you to get hurt while you're like this." Gamora stated. Rocket frowned, walking over to Quill._

_"...Pete? You're not gonna--"_

_"Rocky, I've...kinda gotta agree with them on this one. I know you're not fragile - hell, I know that better than anyone - but I can't risk anything happening to the baby, alright?" Quill sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_Rocket let out an annoyed sigh. "...Fine. Alright, I understand. Get done what you need to get done, and don't you dare flarkin' get hurt or I will personally murder you when you get back here, baby or no."_

_Quill leaned down, kissing Rocket goodbye, and led the team off the ship while Rocket stayed back, frowning and laying his head down onto the table, clearly annoyed with the situation no matter the circumstances he was under._

It was bad enough that he had to stay behind on all the missions now, but then the other symptoms started, and that was a definite pain in the ass. 

_It seemed like everything was hurting. His chest, for one. He was cramping like all hell for another - he'd have to apologize for underestimating Gamora's pain from that earlier because holy shit ow it was the worst thing. And on top of all that, he was still throwing up whatever he ate and even had a small headache at this point._

_A knock at the door._

_"Unless you're Quill or Groot, go away..." Rocket muttered from behind the door._

_"Well, I'm one of those two people, and I think it's ob--"_

_"Quill, I'm not in the mood for your stupid humor." Rocket snapped. Quill shrugged and walked inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him._

_"Hey, you okay?" He asked, climbing onto the bed and gently wrapping an arm around his partner._

_"Fuck no. This is worse than anything I could've ever imagined. Everything hurts and there's no way to stop it." Rocket groaned, sinking into his pillow. "I'm tired and I don't want to flarkin' sleep because I know I'm just going to end up waking up and running to the bathroom to throw up lunch. Which is always such a goddamn thrill."_

_"Shit, I'm sorry." Quill sighed. "I didn't..."_

_"Don't apologize. It's...it's fine, okay? It's fine." Rocket rolled over, nuzzling into his chest and closing his eyes. The warmth and comfort always made him feel a bit better. "...Just...just promise me that this'll be the only time I go through this hell, alright? We have a kid, we keep the kid, no more kids. Ever."_

_"...So no more--"_

_"No, fuck no, we are still having sex, just being a hell of a lot more careful."_

_"'Kay. Love you, Rocky."_

_"Love you too, Pete."_

* * *

 

Eventually it was at the point where Rocket couldn't get up without waddling, and the Guardians were more and more turning into a three-person squad for 'just in case'. They'd often checked in with the doctor, who had described everything as thus -

_"For the most part, it seems like a normal pregnancy, despite the unusual circumstances. Naturally, the one biggest problem is that the makeshift womb has definitely enhanced the pain quite more than a normal pregnancy would...oh, and we don't have any way to deliver the child naturally. So we'll have to be doing a C-section at a scheduled date. Have to. Having it any other way would result in complications and possibly death."_

Which was why they'd scheduled it: June 15th. It'd been just enough time for it - soon discovered to, in fact, be a her - to develop. And despite Rocket's constant tiredness and pain, he was eager for the date to arrive - at least it'd be over, then. Quill, on the other hand, was slightly dreading it.

_"Quill?" Gamora had approached him, raising a brow. "Is everything alright? You seem...far more distressed as the days go on."_

_"...Yeah, it's fine. I just...." Quill ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long sigh that seemed to be building up for a while. "I didn't ever have a dad - a real dad, I mean. Lucy has a dad and I'm her dad and....I don't know how to dad, Gamora! I don't know how to dad! I know I can't raise her like Yondu raised me because I don't want her to get hurt, but I can't raise her normally because I'm not normal - none of us are normal, this family isn't...normal."_

_"...Does it have to be?" Gamora questioned. "Quill. I know that things may seem stressful at the moment, but trust me when I say that you will do just fine. She doesn't have to be around...normality. That wouldn't be normal to her, so to speak. Just do what you think is best for her. Trust in her, trust in yourself, trust in Rocket and trust in the rest of us. We'll help you along the way."_

_"...Thanks." Quill smiled, a bit weakly. "I needed that."_

_"Anytime."_

As soon as the day approached, Rocket, too, was dreading it. He knew damn well that he wanted the pain to be gone, but he was NOT ready for this when it came down to it and he'd be...guessing, at best. He lacked confidence in himself, but...it had to happen. He'd have to try.

* * *

 

Quill was in the room during the whole thing - hell, all the Guardians were except for Groot and Gamora (Groot had nearly fainted mid-procedure and Gamora took him outside to calm down). Rocket was almost passed out, but as soon as it was over, he woke up, letting out a small yawn.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mr. Quill, it's a healthy baby girl."

"...Lemmie...lemmie see 'er." Rocket made half-asleep grabby hands at the air. The doctor handed the girl over - a tiny girl with small brown raccoon-esque ears on top of her head and a small raccoon tail, and bright blue curious eyes darting around the room. "...Lucy. Hey." He gently held the bundle, a natural smile growing on his face. "She's cute."

Quill looked down at her, grinning. "Aww, takes after her mom."

"I'm not..." Rocket frowned. "...alright, yeah, I'm the mom, but--forget it. She looks more like you."

"Pssh. Nah."

"We'll need a name for the birth certificate." The doctor intoned.

"Lucille. Lucille Meredith Quill."


End file.
